


Hold it Against Me

by the_me09



Series: Starring [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, No Smut, Porn Video, Quentin Beck is also an ass, Sex Work, Tony Stark is kind of an ass, discussion of sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “Hey, Tarantino, is this you?” Tony calls out, walking into Beck’s lab. It’s almost ten at night and they’re the only two left on the lab floors.He flicks the video outward to project from his phone and the room is filled with moans. Beck’s head snaps up, eyes wide.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Other(s), Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Series: Starring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Hold it Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Nine - Prostitution/Sex Work

Tony couldn’t believe his eyes when he found the video. He had to do more research, and when he did, it didn’t take away the surprise and delight. 

“Hey, Tarantino, is this you?” Tony calls out, walking into Beck’s lab. It’s almost ten at night and they’re the only two left on the lab floors. 

He flicks the video outward to project from his phone and the room is filled with moans. Beck’s head snaps up, eyes wide. 

The video is your garden variety gay porn, a muscled guy grunting and fucking into a slightly smaller guy’s ass, doggy style, the bottom is face down ass up. It’s not the first time Tony has recognized someone in a porno, but it’s the first time that someone has worked for him. It’s the first time he didn’t already know they were in porn. Beck in the video whimpers, his face scrunched up as the other guy spreads his thighs wider, fucking him harder. 

“Turn that off,” Beck hisses. He lurches forward and swipes at the projection, pushing it back into Tony’s phone. 

“Fuck, please, fuck me harder.” Video Beck’s voice is breathy, whiny from the speakers of Tony’s phone. 

“What do you want?” Beck asks, his voice sharp. His face is pinched and his neck is turning red. 

“So that really is you?” Tony blinks, a little surprised. Beck doesn’t even try to deny it, pass it off as a relative or a freak occurrence, or hell, even a deepfake. 

Beck crosses his arms, his jaw twitching. “What about it? Are you here to fire me?” 

“What?” Tony jerks his head. “No, nothing like that. Just- I was surprised. I wanted to know if it was really you.”

“Where did you even find that,” Beck says, a little bit of tension easing. He won’t meet Tony’s eyes. 

“Pornhub, where else?” Tony huffs a laugh. “How old were you?”

“Eighteen,” Beck says coldly. “Are you done? Can I go back to work?” 

Tony whistles. “Eighteen? I thought you looked baby faced, but jeez.” Fuck he was young. Why was he doing porn at eighteen? Beck doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who’s easily taken advantage of; he plans everything, is wary of other people, and rarely leaves the lab. Was he wild in college and that’s why he’s so contained now? Tony's dying to know more.  


“Who else did you tell?” Beck asks, finally meeting Tony’s eyes, defiant. So he’s ashamed of this, but not ashamed enough to lie about it. 

“I didn’t tell anyone, I don’t exactly chat with my employees about my tastes in porn,” Tony snorts. “Current situation not withstanding.” Beck breathes a soft sigh of relief, and Tony can’t help but see the features from the video, the cheekbones and jaw, all more defined, sharper. His lips though… they’re just as full, just as shapely. He’s more handsome now, a little more rugged. “Why did you do it?” 

Beck’s face crumples into a sneer that’s somehow still attractive. “Why do you think, Stark? Not everyone had a rich daddy to pay their way through multiple degrees.” 

Tony scoffs. “Come on, you can’t tell me you didn’t have any scholarships or student loans.” 

“They didn’t cover enough to move cross country, to pay for housing, to pay for a plane ticket back to California if I wanted to visit my friends or family,” Beck says angrily. “What do you want? I did some movies when I was eighteen, a couple more afterwards, I made sure my real name wasn’t associated with any of it. They paid well, paid even better for the weird stuff.” His neck and face have gone a dark red. “Is it relevant to my work here?” 

“No,” Tony shrugs. “Just curious. I didn’t get any money for my sex tapes,” Tony says with a little grin. He doesn’t want Beck to think he’s trying to hold this over his head or anything. He genuinely wanted to know, couldn’t reconcile the baby faced twink sucking dick with the quiet, obsessive man he knows. He’s going to have to ask about what the weird stuff is at some point though. 

Beck looks away and huffs out something like a laugh. 

“You still getting royalties off these?” Tony raises an eyebrow. 

“Of course not,” Beck snorts. He rolls his eyes and shrugs. “I was a dumb kid, signed the contracts without reading them much. Lucky nothing worse happened to me.” 

Tony nods thoughtfully. “You know…” He circles Beck lazily, flipping his phone in his hand. “You’ve got quite the fanbase.” Beck makes a face, following Tony with his eyes. “Imagine how much you could make off a sex tape with me?” 

Beck starts, arms uncrossing in surprise. “What?” His unguarded moment is quick, and the suspicious angry look is back. “I don’t need the money anymore.” 

“Great, then we can do it for fun,” Tony says with a grin. 

Beck blinks at him. “We can what?” 

“We can do it for fun. Don’t even have to record it if you don’t want to,” Tony says. This is probably a bad idea, but he’s been watching Beck’s videos for a couple days. He wants to see if that mouth is as good as it looks, wants to know if Beck makes the same noises now that he’s older. 

Hell, he can even fuck Tony. 

Beck stares at him, his brow drawn down in confusion. 

“C’mon, tell me you’re not curious. I know I’ve got a reputation.” Tony wiggles his eyebrows. 

His stomach knots up the longer Beck stares. Does Beck think he’s being pressured into sex with his boss? Does he think Tony will blackmail him? 

“Listen, we don’t have to, just wanted to put the offer on the table,” Tony says quickly. “You’re hot, I’m hot, that’s porno math, you know? And obviously I’m not thinking straight, I’ve just been watching porn, so things get all… weird when you’re horny.” Tony flaps his hand.

The corner of Beck’s mouth curves up in the start of something that could be a smile or a sneer. Oh God, he has a dimple. 

Tony backs toward the door. “For the record, you are way hotter now.”

Beck breaks into a grin. He laughs and ducks his head, peeks up at Tony from under his lashes, in a typical porn seductor move. Oh fuck. 

“Tony,” Beck says, his voice low, softer than earlier. Tony stops, caught, his heart picking up pace. “You wanna make a movie with me?” 


End file.
